My Girlfriend is Murderer
by Yin yin kei
Summary: Hatsune Miku anak formal yang sering dijadikan objek penindasan yang ditindas oleh Lenka Kagamine. Suatu hari lenka meninggal. dan sehari sesudah Lenka meninggal Kaito Shion malah mengajaknya bertemu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? dan apakah Jati Diri Miku akan terungkap? /Bad Summary/Multi chapter/ chapter 2 published/ completed
1. Chapter 1

**halo ini author yin yin bikin fic genre kgk jelas TTVTT**

**ud lama juga kgk bikin fic y?**

**ud kita mulai dari disclaimer dari pada kebanyakan bacotan dari Author kagak becus TTATT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**vocaloid bukan milik saya tapi milik crypton dan yamaha**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Typo inside, alurnya aneh/gaje, garing, jika terjadi sesuatu pada reders harap hubungi dokter atau Author sebelum terjadi gejala seperti muntah muntah, batuk, pilek**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~**

* * *

? POV

"sudah pada dasarnya aku tak memiliki apa apa"

"aku hanyalah semak berlukar yang dapat melukai orang lain"

"menurutku lebih baik melukai orang lain daripada diri sendiri..." kataku sambil tersenyam jahat

"diriku sekarang bukan yang dulu lagi..."

"Aku tak perlu teman.."

"Orang lain membenciku pun tak masalah..."

Di sudut lain kota

Normal POV

Ting Tong

itu adalah bunyi bel dari sekolah Crypton highschool di bagian kelas XI

terlihatlah seorang madona sekolah berjalan bersama temannya...

dia bernama..

Lenka Kagamine

Lenka bersama kedua sahabat baiknya yaitu: Rin Kagamine dan Gumi megpoid

pelajaran pertama...

terlihat murid murid sedang serius

tiba tiba terlihat Lenka sedang bermain HP padahal tidak diperbolehkan main HP saat pelajaran

dia mengSMS Hatsune Miku (sekedar info dari fic saya: di cerita ini Miku adalah orang yang lemah dia sering dijadikan korban penindasan/pembullyan)

Miku pun segera melihat isi SMS tersebut

_hai rakyat jelata lagi apa? ;)_

Miku pun membalas

Lenka langsung melaporkan bahwa Miku bermain HP

"Bu Guru! Lihat si rakyat jelata alias Hatsune Miku sedang bermain HP Bu!" seru Lenka Di Kelas

semua orang menoleh ke Miku

"Hatsune Miku... kenapa kau bermain HP di kelas?" tanya bu guru

"A...Aku..." Jawab miku tergagap gagap

"tak usah pakai alasan keluar sana! berdiri dan angkat ember berisi air di kepalamu sampai sesudah istirahat!'' Kata Guru sambil marah

Miku pun keluar dengan tertunduk

keesokan harinya..

"eh Lenka hari ini nggak masuk ya? katanya sih sakit...'' tanya Rin

"aku tak tau.." jawab Gumi

"ngomong ngomong si rakyat jelata itu siapa?" tanya Rin

"HAH?! Rin tidak tau?! itu kan si Hatsune Miku" kata Gumi

"HAH?! dia itu bukan hanya rakyat jelata tapi sampah Wahahah!" kta Rin lagi

Miku yang mendengar itu pun tersentak

Miku POV

'apa apaan itu?! padahal dia selama SMP selalu kulindungi dari orang jahat namun sekarang?!...'

_flashback_

_"tolong jangan tindas aku lagi! aku kan sudah mematuhi perintahmu?!" teriak Rin sambil menangis_

_"Hah?! tak mungkin! aku akan selalu menindasmu sampai saat ini!'' Kata Lenka_

_"tolong jangan tindas dia Lenka chan..!" kataku_

_"baik jika itu maumu dan lihat saja kapan kapan" katanya marah_

_end_

'Padahal aku sudah menolongnya dulu saat ditindas Lenka..'

'sekarang dia malah berpihak ke Lenka'

Keesokannya Lagi...

"TEMAN TEMAN! GAWAT! AKU MENEMUKAN KABAR BAHWA LENKA KECELAKAAN KEMARIN!" Seru Rin

bkannya aku sedih aku malah tersenyum jahat

tiba tiba

"hei Hatsune-san kenapa kamu malah tersenyum?" Tanya Kaito Shion dia temanku semasa kecil

"ah tak apa apa..." kataku

"Hatsune-san nanti pulang boleh temui aku?" katanya lagi

"Bo...boleh" kataku

"baiklah" katanya

'Ba...bagaimana ini! aku sudah menjawabnya bagaimana kalau sampai identitasku terketahui?! padahal aku selalu beraksi sepulang sekolah!' batinku

'baiklah hari ini aku takkan melakukannya...'

'ataukah lebih baik aku melakukannya saat sekolah?'

'baiklah aku akan melakukanny'batinku sambul tersenyum jahat

Normal POV

sekarang adalah waktu istirahat di Voca Highschool..

"apa ini?" kata Gumi megpod ketika membuka lockernya ia berniat membolos

_Temui aku di gudang fisika yang sudah tak terpakai_

_dan jangan beritau aku soal ini kepada temanmu..._

_jika tidak aku akan melaporkan semua tentangmu kepada kepala sekolah_

_tertanda.._

_anonymous_

'sepertinya aneh... tapi aku harus waspada' batin Gumi

TBC

* * *

**hoo akhirnya selesai juga**

**ini awalnya masih jelek tapi aku baru bisa buat yang lebih bagus di chapter selanjutnya**

**akhir kata...**

**RnR please**


	2. last chapter

**Banzaiii yin yin lagi pingin apdet udah dapet ide nanti malah idenya keluar dari pikiranku...#geplaked**

**yayaya tanpa bacot mending langsung to the point aja..**

**yaitu melanjutkan cerita...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid bukan Milik saya tapi Milik crypton dan Yamaha saya selaku author hanya memiliki cerita ini...**

**Warning;**

**ceritanya aneh, Typo, alurnya GaJe , wordnya bisa aja kedikitan, OOC, abal abalan, Dll**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"hmm inikah tempatnya?" Tanya Gumi ketika sampai di Gudang fisika bekas

"Well kau ternyata datang juga.." Kata seseorang

"Ka..kau...M-" Kata kata Gumi terpotong oleh orang itu..

"Jika kamu berteriak kamu kubunuh ,Namun Jika kamu berdiam saja kamu akan kuberi kesempatan.." Kata orang itu

"kenapa kamu melakukan ini?!" Kata Gumi marah

"Bukankah kau sudah tau alasannya" kata orang itu tersenyum jahat

"Ja...jadi kau yang membunuh Lenka - Chan?.." tanya Gumi ketakutan

"Hmmm Jika iya kenapa?" kata orang itu sambil menatap Gumi dengan tajam

"sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan..." kata Gumi berusaha tenang padahal ketakutan

"Me...membunuhmmu.. yah kau sudah tau berarti tak ada basa basi lagi..." katanya tersenyum jahat

"Kyaa-"

crashh!

"HUH! sudah watunya bertemu dengan Kaito! aku akan membuang jasadnya di pinggir jurang saja!" Kata orang itu yang sebenarnya adalah Hatsune Miku

.

Sementara itu di lain tenpat..

.

_'Kenapa lama sekali? apa mungkin dia telat?' _batin seseorang berambut blue ocean yang bernama Kaito

"Ah! maaf aku telat!" Kata Hatsune Miku

"Tak apa apa... namun ada satu hal yang ingin kuutarakan kepadamu.." kata Kaito

"apa?" Tanya miku

"Aku suka padamu Miku!" kata Kaito sambil blushing

"Aku juga suka padamu..." kata Miku blushing dalam pikirannya ia berpikir:

_'bagaimana Jika ia mengetahui jati diriku namun aku menyukainya...'_

"Bagaimana jika hari sabtu nanti kita berkencan?" tanya Kaito masih blushing

"Ba...baiklah... " kata miku tergagap gagap karena Malu

"kita berrtemu di gudang fisika ya.."kata Kaito

.

Keesokan harinya...

"kemarin ditemukan Jasad Gumi di pinggir jurang.." Kata Rin berwajah Muram

"sekarang aku tak punya sahabat lagi.." kata Rin sambil menitikan air mata

Miku pun hanya terdiam...

'berarti sasaranku berikutnya adalah dia... dia diapakan ya enaknya?' batin Miku

.

sepulang sekolah...

"Rin maukah kamu ikut denganku ke taman hiburan? jika mau nanti hari Sabtu kau kutemui di gudang dekat sekolah.." kata Miku berpura pura baik

"Taman hiburan?.. aku mau.." kata Rin masih dengan wajah muram

'_yah bagus aku dapat membunuhmu.._' batin Miku

"ngomong ngomong ada masalah apa mengajakku kesana?" tanya Rin

"untuk menghiburmu Rin.." kata miku

"baiklah.." kata rin

.

hari sabtu...

'_ah bukannya aku sudah janjian dengan Kaito aduh bagaimana ini?' batin Miku_

"Hai miku! ayo kita pergi!'' kata Rin ceria

"Memangnya kita harus pergi sekarang?" tanya Miku dengan tatapan mata yang tajam

"Serius dong Miku jangan bercanda" kata Rin menganggap Miku bercanda

"aku ini serius kok..." kata Miku datar dan memegang pisau

"kamu mau apakan pisau itu?!" tanya Rin

"ah bukan apa apa..." kata Miku tersenyum jahat

"bahaya cepat taruh! dan kita pergi!" kata Rin

"Loh aku kan hanya menggunakan pisau ini untuk permainan.."Kata Miku

"bermain pisau itu bahaya!" Kata Rin memperingatkan

CTAK!

ternyata Miku melempat pisau persis di sebelah telinga Rin

"A..apa yang ka..kau lakukan...?" tanya Rin ketakutan

"hmmm kan aku bilang bermain pisau..." kata Miku tersenyum

"KYAAAAA!-" kata Rin berlari dan...

CTAK! craat!

pisau itu mengenai tepat di jantung Rin

Rin pun terkulai lemas dan tak berdaya..

"selamat tinggal Rin Kagamine...Nikmati mimpi indahmu bersama sahabatmu di NERAKA!" kata Miku tertawa dan menusuk Rin untuk keterakhir kalinya..

"MIKU! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!'' kata Kaito terkejut

"Ka...kaito?" tanya Miku

"JAWAB...APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!" tanya Kaito Marah tak menyangka bahwa Miku seperti ini

"Maafkan aku..." kata MIku

"APA MAKSUDMU!" tanya kaito

CRASSSH

"maafkan aku.." kata Miku menangis melihat Kaito berdarah darah

"Maafkanlah aku Kaito... Aku akan menebus dosaku..." kata Miku sambil mengarahkan pisaunya ke jantungnya

"aku akan menelepo ambulance dan menghabisi diriku sendiri.." kata Miku

CRAT!

Miku terkulai lemas tanpa nyawa sedangkan kaito berhasil diselamatkan (gatau caranya)

sebulan kemudian

"Miku sebenarnya aku menerimamu apa adanya tak peduli maupun kamu pembunuh" kata Kaito

"aishiteru Miku chan.." kata Kaito menitikkan air matanya

**end**

* * *

**padahal baru dua chapter aja ud males lanjut**

**Sa-chan(Samantha Fangelina) :" berterimakasilah kepadaku karena sudah membantumu.."**

**Yin yin:" enak aja Ini ideku! *nimpuk sachan*"**

**Sa-chan:" KABOOORRR! *kabur sambil makan Mie nyolong dari meja makan*"**

**gomen jika typo dll (_ _)**

**terima kasih untuk sachan karena telah membantu saya..**

**akhir kata..**

**RnR please**


End file.
